Submundo
by Byancca
Summary: Sakura, uma menina de 16 anos, é perseguida por mortos e acaba parando em um lugar totalmente diferente de sua cidade natal. Agora, ela tem que dar um jeito de conceguir voltar para sua casa, mas para isso terá que desvendar um segredo omitido.
1. O começo de tudo

**-O COMEÇO DE TUDO-**

-_ain...a onde eu estou? Que lugar é esse?!..._

(...)

"Oláh! Essa que está se perguntando aonde pode estar sou eu! Pois é né...

Me chamo Sakura Kagome Higurashi Clow ou se preferir só Sa Ka-chan Hime e vou...lhe contar a minha história...

Para isso.. teremos que voltar algumas horas antes no passado!

Por tanto...se acomode bem na sua cadeira, feche os olhos, e conte até 10...não tenha medo...a viagem para o passado será tranquila

Está pronto?

Conte em voz alta... bem devagar:

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!!

SE SEGURE!!"

(...)

-_Mamãe cheguei!! _

Era Sakura...uma adolescente de 16 anos. Cabelos castanho claro com duas mechas um pouco maior que seu cabelo, das cores preta; olhos verde-água;

sua roupa...uma saia xadres e uma blusa branca, com um emblema vermelho.

_-que bom filha! Venha...o almoço está pronto._

Respondera sua mãe, Hitaro. Uma mulher de aparência jovem,cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Vestia um vestido azul até os joelhos,

com um avental laranja e verde por cima deste.

_-Ta!_

Lá estava Sakura, subira as escadas (já que sua casa possuíra dois andares), adentrara o quarto, largara sua mochila (a qual estava usando) na cama,

descera e voltara ao seu ponto de partida. Seguindo pelo corredor, da de cara com a cozinha, se senta a mesa e têm uma surpresa:

_-__Uau!! Mamãe quanta comida! Deve estar uma delícia._ - dizia babando, quando, de repente adentra a cozinha um garoto

_-Pode tirar os olhos maninha... Pra começo, a mamãe fez para mim e não você, fora que você precisa perder uns quilinhos..._

Era Koaro, irmão de Sakura. Este possuíra 15 anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel.

_-ain não é verdade! Eu não estou com ''quilinhos'' a mais não é mãe??_ - Dizia Sakura, com os olhos cheios d'água

-_claro que não minha querida. Não dê ouvidos ao seu irmão, você está no peso ideal para sua idade_ - respondeu Hitaro, rindo.

_-seu chato!!_ - disse Sakura para seu irmão, que por sua vez, mostrava a língua soltando risinhos com ar de deboche.

Estavam todos à mesa, almoçando e se deliciando das iguarias que estava a frentes destes

_-e então querida, como foi a aula hoje?_

_-ah mãe, até que foi legal, tirando o fato que vai ter uma prova de biologia na próxima semana..._

-_e você está preocupada Sakura?? -_perguntou sua mãe com um olhar desanimado.

-_não, não mamãe, eu não _

antes de terminar sua frase, Koaro interfere a irmã

-_mamãe, mais é claro que ela está. Afinal de contas, ela não é desse planeta, por isso deve ser bem complicado... Sabe, as vezes _

_axo que como o orfanato estava com medo dela, ela foi a primeira criança a quem lhe apresentaram._

_-olha aqui, se sou ou não desse planeta é problema meu!_

Nisso...intervem sua mãe com um belo sorriso:

-_não é verdade meu filho... para começo, sua irmã foi deixada aqui na porta de casa, estava dentro de um cestinho, chorando,_

_e algumas folhas de cerejeira voavam até que uma caiu nas mãos dela. Ela a segurou, e parou de chorar._

_Tanto é que seu nome é Sakura._- Dizia esta, com um sorriso no rosto.

(...)

Como poderam ver, Sakura fora deixada na porta da casa dos Higurashi...

Ela mora junto dos pais adotivos, na cidade de Tomoeda-Japão.

(...)

Depois do almoço, Sakura e Koaro ajudaram sua mãe na casa, tomaram banho, se trocaram e assim por diante...

Era noite, o relógio já marcava 3:00h da madrugada e Sakura ainda estava acordada.

_-Não consigo dormir. Devo estar com insônia de __**Novo**_

Esta, se senta a cama, esfregando os olhos...

_**-SOCORRO! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!!**_

_"é a voz de uma criança" – pensou Sakura , preocupada. _

Ela se levantou, e foi até a janela de seu quarto

_-Minha nossa!! É uma criança, e está machucada. __**ESPERE, VOU LHE AJUDAR!**_

Gritou Sakura.

Esta, se vestiu, desceu as escadas e foi até seu quintal.

_-Essa não, __**Menino!! A onde você está??**_

Perguntou Sakura, até que avista a criança entrando dentro do bosque que tem atrás de sua casa.

_-Me espera! Eu não vou lhe fazer mal, só quero ajudar. Por favor, espere! _– Dizia Sakura, correndo atrás da criança.

Estava tudo escuro, Sakura não enxergava um palmo a sua frente, apenas ouvia o barulho que o garoto fazia ao correr.

Depois de muito andar, percebe que tem um certo local daquele bosque, que está mais iluminado pela luz do luar, do que os outros lugares.

Ela vai até lá, e quando chega, vê aquela mesma criança a qual estava perseguindo, agachada, segurando as pernas, no meio de algumas árvores.

_-Oi, você está bem?! Não se assuste, vim aqui para lhe ajuda. – Dizia ela se aproximando deste._

Sakura, já estava bem perto da criança, a cerca de 10 cm de distancia, chega bem pertinho deste e fala com voz suave:

_-Calma... Vim para lhe ajudar, ok?!_

Ao dizer estas palavras, toca no ombro da criança.

Nesse momento, um vento muito forte passa, Sakura abraça o menino. Quando o vento acaba, Sakura diz ao garoto com um sorriso e virando seu rosto para si:

_-Pronto... Agora está tudo b..._

Antes que essa pudesse terminar sua frase, ao olhar para o rosto deste, fica imóvel.

O menino, não tinha rosto, até que, de repente, começam a surgir olhos arregalados e cruéis em sua face; uma boca sorrindo, mas não um sorriso qualquer, e sim, um sorriso medonho, de orelha a orelha (literalmente), soltando uma gargalhada agoniante.

-_**Meu Deus!! O que você é?!**_

Perguntou Sakura, tremendo.

A criança apenas olhou para esta, ergueu seus braços como se fosse agarrá-la.

Sakura saiu correndo, assustada, sem ter para onde ir, sem saber em que lugar estava exatamente, afinal de contas estava tudo escuro.

Ela gritava:

_**-POR FAVOR ME DEIXE EM PAZ! O QUE É VOCÊ?! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! SOCORRO!!**_

Não adiantava, seus pedidos de socorro foram em vão. Sakura se via perseguida por um ser que mais parecia um espírito deformado.

A medida que ela corria, ele se deslocava ainda mais rápido atrás dela.

Ela estava com medo, pensando

"não quero morrer assim, por que isso está acontecendo comigo? Meu Deus, por favor, alguém... alguém me ajude!"

Sakura corria desesperada, mantendo em seu peito apenas um pouco de esperança.

Ela ainda tinha duvidas se conseguiria se salvar daquele monstro.

Após tanta corrida, Sakura não sentiu mais ser perseguida; olhou para trás e viu que não havia ninguém. Parou para descansar, mais ainda receava que "**ElE**" poderia voltar a aparecer.

Haviam se passado 20 minutos depois do ocor**rido** e nem sinal do garoto.

As esperanças que ela tinha de se salvar haviam ressurgido.

De repente, ela houve vozes, vozes sinistras, pedidos de socorro, crianças chorando, passos ao seu redor.

Ela tampa os ouvidos para não mais ouvir aqueles barulhos horrendos, até que sente um frio na espinha, e alguém tocar em seu ombro.

Ela destampa os ouvidos e escuta:

_-Me...a..jude...!_

Ela pensou que estava salva mas, quando se virou, viu espíritos, vários espíritos se contorcendo ao seu redor. Esta... estava sentada, e saiu recuando se arrastando pelo chão. Ela não percebe e... acaba caiando em um precipício que estava atrás dela.

Sakura... desmaia...

(...)

Após acordar, vê que está em um lugar muito diferente da onde estava, sua roupa esta toda suja

-_ain...a onde eu estou? Que lugar é esse?!..._

Sakura estava perdida, a onde será que ela está, será que conseguirá voltar para casa, e quem será o garoto que ela encontrou no bosque?

Espere... e verá...

**(...)**

**Continua!!**


	2. Um mundo diferente

**-UM MUNDO DIFERENTE-**

"-Ain... a onde eu estou?"

(...)

Sakura estava confusa, não conceguia se lembrar de nada, além dos rostos medonhos que

a perseguiam enquanto esta, estava no bosque.

Ela se levantou do chão, esfregou seus olhos e... ao terminar tal ato, se asustara com a paisagem do lugar:

_-Minha nossa... -_dizia ela, em meio tom _-que lugar...é esse?! É como se eu... ainda estivesse no bosque mais... não estou. Não posso estar... _

Sakura não compreendia, quer dizer, o local era "igual" mas, não exatamente.

As árvores e plantas continuavam no mesmo lugar, mas suas cores, eram muito diferentes das quais encontramos por aí.

O tronco das árvores possuíra cores inimaginaveis, algumas até tinham a cor rosa, ou azul, enquanto suas folhas, eram brancas...

tão brancas quanto a neve.

As flores e plantas, estavam na mesma situação.

Esta, ainda não havia percebido que ja era dia, só se deu conta disso, quando ouviu dois pássaros, um roxo e outro lilás, cantando

pelo ar.

Decidiu esquecer o fato, e começou a dizer com sigo mesma:

-_isso só pode ser um sonho, não à outra explicação!_

De repente, Sakura tem a sensação de haver mais alguem ali além dela.

_"essa não... será que tem alguem aqui? E se tiver o que vou fazer? E se não for humano?! Desde a noite passada andam havendo coisas estranhas..."_

Apos terminar esse seu pensamento, ela decidi tentar achar sua casa pois... apesar do bosque estar um pouko - quer dizer, muuuuuito - diferente,

talvez sua casa ainda estivesse lá.

(...)

Passara-se um tempo e Sakura estava cansada, com fome e com sede.

Ao andar um pouco mais escuta sua barriga roncar

_-ai... estou morrendo de fome... o que faço agora?! Espera... esse barulho... me parece familiar, será que.._

Antes de concluir seu pensamento, saiu em disparada.

Depois de 15 minutos correndo, ela se depara com um rio, um rio muito belo.

Sim... Sakura ouviu o barulho da correnteza.

_-Que bom , pelo menos a sede eu vou poder matar!_

Após tanto esforço e sofrimento, finalmente se via um sorriso na face da garota.

(...)

Sakura já havia tomado o tanto de água suficiente para se satisfazer, e cansada, se jogou para tras...aliviada.

De repente, uma melodia chega aos ouvidos de Sakura, uma melodia maravilhosa e quem a cantava, tinha uma voz magnifica.

Poderia até se deduzir que era a voz de um anjo.

Ela se levantou e avistou uma mulher, sentada em uma das beiradas do rio, podendo se ver apenas da sintura para cima, pois o resto, estava submerso.

Ao seu redor, várias borboletas voavam, como se estivessem dançando; animais, grandes e pequenos estavam à rodiando.

Sakura não pensou nem duas vezes e ascenando, gritou:

-_**OLÁ! ME CHAMO SAKURA... ESTOU PERDIDA E GOSTARIA QUE A SENHORITA ME AJUDA-SE!!**_

A moça, viu que havia um espectador a mais, e... pulou dentro d'água.

Sakura esperava anciosa a saída daquela mulher de dentro da agua, até que... esta, sai e começa a levitar sobre o rio.

Aposto que vocês devem até imaginar a cara de Sakura não é?! Bom... para aquele que não concegue imaginar, eu explicarei:

Sakura estava espantada, achava que aquela fosse ser mais uma louca que poderia lhe ameaçar de morte; porém, estava

fascinada com o fato daquela "moça" conceguir levitar.

_-Vo... você está...__** VOCÊ ESTÁ VOANDO!!**_

Neste momento, Sakura estava... estérica.

A moça simplismente rio com a ação de Sakura, e lhe respondeu com voz doce:

_-Sim minha querida. Eu posso levitar por cima d'agua... afinal de contas, sou a dona desse rio._

_-Como assim dona?? E... o que tem a ver a pessoa ser dona com ela poder VOAR?!_

_-bom... eu quem cuido daqui, portanto, sou a dona e... na verdade nada. Eu não vouo... levito. -_respondera a moça, com um sorriso.

_-ta... e qual a diferença entre levitar e voar?! _- perguntou Sakura, em tom sarcastico.

_-é que... aquele que "levita" , só pode levitar em um determinado local e... quem voa, não._

_-olha... desculpa mais... isso é impossivel!! Desafia as leis da gravidade! Sinceramente, só quem pode voar são as aves e os mosquitos, nenhum ser humano normal voa._

_-Então quer dizer que... você é... humana? _

_-sim! Por que... isso não é obvio?!_

Quando Sakura terminou sua afirmativa, aquela moça, que possuira um sorriso tão calmo, havia mudado completamente de atitude.

Seu rosto estava sombrio e... sua voz estava asustadora.

_-incrivel... a muito tempo eu não vejo humanos... Você parece ter um gosto bom..._

_-Co...como assim? O que quer dizer?_

_-Nada minha jovem... Agora, vem aqui e me dê um abraço._

_-Nunca!! Fica longe de mim!_

_-Espere, não posso sair daqui, se não eu morro, por favor me deixe devora-la!!_

Sakura saiu correndo sem nem olhar para tras.

Pelo visto, ninguem era confiavel naquele lugar, principalmente aquela moça que, na opinião de Sakura, estava precisando de parafusos a mais.

Correndo sem parar, Sakura tropeça e cai de cara.

Ao se levantar, se espanta com o que a fez cair:

_-O que é isso?!_

Havia algo enterrado de baixo da terra, com apenas uma das "pontas" para fora.

Ela, decidiu puxar "aquilo" , porem, não conceguia solta-lo.

Então... ela começa a cavar com as proprias mãos, até que concegue soltar o tal objeto.

-_Uau!! ... É um livro! Por que será que estava enterrado?_

Indignada, porem curiosa, Sakura pega o livro e decide abri-lo.

Ao fazer isso, o livro começa a "voar" e uma luz forte começa a sair dele, junto de objetos que brilhavam como nunca.

Sakura, acaba desmaiando.

(...)

Ao acordar, Sakura estava deitada em uma cama macia, e pensara com sigo mesma:

"_Será que aquilo foi um sonho? Será que já estou em casa?"_

Ela se senta na cama, aliviada, quando vê que tem alguem a sua frente, um alguem que não parava de olha-la, e que por acaso, não parecia ser sua mãe, seu irmão ou seu pai.

_**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!**_

Sakura berrava, até que a aquela pessoa começou a se aproximar dela.

Então... Sakura desmaia... outra vez. Ou será que teve um ataque do coração?

De qualquer forma...não se sabia ao certo.

A vista de Sakura estava embaçada, e nem ela mesma conceguia saber o que estava vendo.

(...)

Será que Sakura conceguiu voltar para casa?

Aquilo tudo realmente havia acabado?

Quem era aquela "pessoa" que estava no quarto a onde Sakura dormia e... será que Sakura realmente não aguentou

tamanho susto que teve mesmo uma parada cardiaca?

Bom...

Imagino que vocês não saibam...

se querem descobrir, continuem lendo... Submundo.

**(...)**

**Autora: Oii gente, espero que estejam gostando n.n**

**Bom... por enquanto é só e... desculpem-me pela demora, é que tenho muitas coisas a fazer.**

**Apropozito...**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**--Sakusasuke: nyaa claro - e agradeço por estar lendo minha animefic.**

**--Natsumi Shimizudani: hyuu moça kawaii!**

**é sinhê, misturei os dois e acrescentei coisas mais . Fico felix por saber que gostou fa fic!! **

**Okay! Eu vou ler sim!!**

**Obrigada a todos!!**


End file.
